Amour au black
by Une petite fille perdue
Summary: Eren n'a jamais voulut la gloire éternelle. La popularité, être au cœur des magazines, sous les flash des paparazzi, ce n'est pas son grand kif. Pourtant, il est impossible de ne rester qu'un vulgaire inconnu, qu'un simple lycéen de dix sept ans lorsque l'on se retrouve a être le petit ami du plus célèbre de tout les mannequins !
1. Chapter 1

**I**

Il est difficile de passer inaperçu lorsque des photos de vous sont placardés partout dans les rues de la ville. Tel est le prix à payer pour la célébrité. Tel est la dur vie d'une célébrité. Pourtant, Levi ne s'en formalise pas. Il ignore les regards qui se posent sur lui avec envie, les cris qui lui parviennent aux oreilles lorsqu'il marche dans la rue. Il est vrai que cela l'agace, mais il ne tiens pas à créer un scandale qui ferait, dès le lendemain, la une des journaux : " Le célèbre mannequin Levi Ackerman agresse des passants dans la rue alors que ceux-là lui demandent un autographe ". Non, vraiment, il tenait à sa réputation. Les seuls qui arrivent à le faire sortir de ses gonds et qui le font paraître dans les journaux, ce sont ces journalistes qui se croient tous permit à le suivre jusqu'à son intimité, le prenant en photo à longueur de journée. Ils les détestaient vraiment.

Aujourd'hui âgé d'une trentaine d'année tout juste, celui-ci est connu dans le monde entier depuis une bonne dizaine d'année maintenant. Tout le monde connaît le grand - mais petit - et sexy Levi avec ses cheveux noirs mi-longs et rasés sur les côtés en une coupe de type « undercut ». Lui et ses intimidants yeux gris. Malgré son gabarit, et sa petite taille, son physique très développé est visible sur de nombreuses photos. Il aborde une expression neutre constamment accompagné d'un froncement de sourcil qui ne semble pas déplaire au publique qui aime à affirmer que cela contribue à sa beauté. Il est également connu pour son attitude imperturbable qui font que, lors des interviews ou autre, il est difficile de savoir ce qu'il pense. En dehors des séances photos, Levi est le plus souvent habillé d'un costume noir avec un foulard autour du cou qui lui donne un air de bourgeois blasé. Mis à part cela, on ne sait rien d'autre sur lui.

Bien qu'aimé et admiré par beaucoup - en particulier par la gentes féminine qui, pour beaucoup d'entre elles, avouent fantasmer sur lui et son corps magnifiquement sculpté - Levi est également critiqué pour sa vulgarité et son manque d'expression. Cela lui vaut d'ailleurs le surnom : " de nain de jardin sans coeur" ! Levi avait d'ailleurs répondu à ce surnom lors d'une interview. Le présentateur n'avait pus s'empêcher de demander l'avis du mannequin sur son " nouveau " surnom. Une chose est sûr, sa réponse était digne de sa réputation : " Ces cons ne sont bon qu'à parler dans le dos des gens. Il n'ont pas les couilles de le dire en face et s'amusent à créer des scandales ! Pour ma part, j'en est rien à foutre de ce que l'on pense de moi. Surnommez moi de " nain de jardin sans coeur " si ça vous amuse, moi je m'en bat les couille, je ne suis pas né pour vous plaire. Après, ne venez pas vous plaindre si, le jour où vous dépasserez les bornes, je vous le fasse payer. ". Alors que beaucoup pensaient que son image allait se dégrader suite à cette réponse, ce fut tout l'effet inverse. Les gens l'aimaient d'autant plus qu'il le trouvait craquant en mode " bad boy sans coeur ".

Aujourd'hui encore, Levi se promène tranquillement dans les rues de Maria, essuyant les regards et jouant les sourdes oreilles face aux gloussements de certaines - voir certains - et ignorant les regards aguicheur qu'on lui lançait. Oui, tel était la dur vie d'un mannequin de renommé mondiale tel que lui. Mais depuis le temps, il avait appris à vivre avec. Cela fait partit de son quotidien, de sa vie. Cela forge son image. Tant que l'on ne s'immisce pas trop profondément dans sa vie personnelle, ça lui va. " C'est le prix à payer pour la célébrité " comme il le répète souvent.

Soupirant lorsque deux d'adolescentes vint vers lui, le rouge aux joues en gloussant, il ne prit pas la peine de sortir ses mains de ses poches, attendant impassiblement qu'elles expliquent le pourquoi de leur présence devant lui, espérant qu'elles ne lui fassent pas perdre son temps. Pas qu'il soit pressé, loin de là, mais il n'aimait pas qu'on lui fasse perdre son temps. En particulier pour un autographe. Une feuille de papier à la main, les demoiselles les tendirent en sa direction, lui faisant une demande muette. Soupirant une nouvelle fois, il sortit enfin ses mains de ses poches, attrapant entre ses doigts le stylo à encre noir qu'elles avaient ainsi que les feuilles qui se trouvaient être une photo de lui, la plus récente : debout dans la pénombre, regardant de biais, une chemise ouverte sur ses abdominaux bien dessinés et un jean sombre taille basse lui tombant sur les hanches. Sans aucune parole ni expression, inscrivit son autographe sur chacune des photos avant de les rendre aux filles qui rougirent en ricanant bêtement, l'agaçant. Sans attendre, il les contourna, repartant dans sa marche en maugréant intérieurement contre la stupidité des adolescentes de nos jours.

Arrivant dans une rue principalement remplit de restaurant et autre bar, le mannequin s'autorisa une pause dans l'un d'eux. Il prit le moins peuplé, ne souhaitant pas attirer plus l'attention sur lui. Entrant dans les lieux, il partit s'asseoir dans le coin le plus isolé de la brasserie, tout au fond, seul. Se posant sur la banquette de cuir usagé, il se permit un soupir d'apaisement avant de parcourir la salle des yeux. Le bar dans un coin où le barman s'ennuyait à essuyer des verres, un papi lisait, prêt de l'entrée, son journal tout en buvant son café. Ses yeux ridés se posèrent d'ailleurs sur lui lorsque le vieille homme tomba sur une photo de Levi, lorsqu'il avait posé pour une pub d'un parfum. Ignorant, il continua son " inspection " des lieux. Un groupe d'amis parlaient dans un coin, ne l'ayant pas remarqué - et tant mieux, se dit-il - .

Une ombre passa et Levi releva ses yeux gris pour tomber sur le serveur, un bloc note à la main, qui lui souriait poliment tout en attendant sa commande. Le noiraud se fit la remarque que le jeune homme en face de lui n'était probablement pas majeur. Seize, peut-être dix-sept ans, il avait une peau halé, des yeux des plus hypnotiques, mélangeant vert et bleu dans lesquels se perdit un moment l'adulte, ainsi que des cheveux bruns qui étaient négligemment peignés sur le haut de son crâne. Après un moment à contempler le jeune serveur qui avait légèrement penché la tête sur le côté, Levi fronça les sourcils face à son idiotie et passa commande.

-Un thé noir.

Griffonnant la commande sur son bloc note, le jeune homme lu offrit un sourire polie avant de se détourner pour aller préparer sa commande. Du moment où l'adolescent se détourna jusqu'au moment où il lui apporta sa boisson, Levi ne le lâcha des yeux. Comment pouvait-on avoir de tel yeux ? " Un tel regard devrait être interdit par la loi ! " Pensa Levi en prenant une gorgée de son thé bouillant, attrapant la tasse par le dessus sans que cela ne le complique dans sa tâche dans boire le contenue.

* * *

Il était tard lorsque Eren sortit de la brasserie où il travaillait pour rentrer chez lui. Et pourtant, pour lui, la journée n'était pas fini. Elle était loin de l'être. Lycéen, il lui restait encore tant de devoirs qu'il n'avait pas pût faire avant de venir travailler. Heureusement pour lui, sa journée ne fut pas insupportable. Ce n'était pas l'une de ces journées où il n'avait même pas le temps de souffler un coup devant les nombreux clients qui attendaient d'être servit. Aujourd'hui, il n'y avait eu personne. Personne à part un groupe de collégiens quelque peu bruyant, un vieux monsieur et... cet homme. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu s'installer, il n'avait pus s'empêcher de le détailler tout en essayant de se souvenir où il l'avait déjà vu. Son visage ne lui était pas inconnu. Sa prestance, sa façon d'être, son air blasé, ses yeux acier intimidant. Sur le moment, il est vrai qu'Eren ne l'avait pas reconnu. Mais c'est lorsque son regard fut attirer par le groupe d'ados qui quittait le bar qu'il comprit cette sensation de familiarité qu'il avait en le voyant. Devant le bar, une pub passait pour un parfum avec dessus, l'homme qui n'était autre que Levi Ackerman, célèbre mannequin. Sans le vouloir, le jeune brun avait rougit. Non pas de joie d'avoir servit ce dieu de la beauté, non. En fait, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il rougissait. Cela était rapidement partit, en passant, lorsque son collègue, Jean Kirstein alias tête de cheval, lui avait reproché de rêvasser au lieu de bosser. De nature impulsif et têtu, ayant la manie de foncer tête baissé, Eren avait fait savoir son agacement en fouettant son collègue et ami - tous deux étant dans le même lycée - à l'aide de son torchon, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur.

-Oh ! Ça fait mal Jeager ! S'était plein celui-ci alors que le concerné était partit débarrasser la table du groupe et la nettoyer.

Le reste de la journée s'était passé tranquillement. Très vite, le bar s'était retrouvé vide à l'exception du mannequin qui était resté jusqu'à la fermeture. Eren s'était dit qu'il souhaitait rester pénard et ne pas être accoster toute les dix minutes pour un autographe ou une photo qu'il aurait très probablement refusé : Levi n'accepte jamais les photos. C'était un principe qu'il avait. Et à chaque fois qu'on essayait de le prendre en douce, il trouvait le moyen de se cachait derrière sa veste de costume où sa main voir un élément extérieur : une personne, un arbre, un véhicule. Et cela, Eren le comprenait. C'est pourquoi il profita de la désertassions de la brasserie pour commencer ses devoirs avec son ami qui avait eu l'intelligence d'amener ses affaires de cours au travail. C'était donc assit à une table tout en vérifiant que leur seul client n'ait besoin de rien qu'il passa le reste de l'après midi.

Arrivant chez lui, le brun soupira de bien être, heureux d'avoir enfin retrouvé son petit nid douillet. Orphelin depuis peu, il avait refusé de toucher à la fortune qu'il avait hérité de ses parents. Il s'était contenté de vendre leur maison qui, maintenant, lui revenait de droit et d'acheter un petit studio avec l'argent récolté, cumulant son petit boulot de serveur et ses études pour subvenir à ses besoins. Jusqu'ici, il s'en sortait plutôt bien. Déposant son sac dans un coin du salon, il commença par se déchausser avant de ranger ses basket dans l'entrée. Puis, allant dans sa chambre avec son sac, il se changea pour ensuite mettre ses affaires au sale. Lorsque cela fut fait, il alla dans le salon, allumant la télévision en guise de bruit de fond, et commença à faire ses devoirs au pied de sa table basse. Son studio n'était composé que d'un petit salon sur une cuisine ouverte, de sa chambre et d'une petit salle de bain avec toilette. Petit, mais amplement suffisant pour lui. Passé vingt heure, Eren prit la décision de faire une pause dans ses devoirs afin de manger, ne reprenant qu'après. Alors qu'il venait tout juste de terminer ses devoirs, il jeta un coup d'oeil à son téléphone qui affichait l'heure : 23 h 46, ainsi que trois messages : Deux de Jean concernant le boulot qu'il se contenta de survoler et un de Mikasa, sa soeur adoptive qui, aujourd'hui âgé de 25 ans, habitait la capitale, Maria. Souriant malgré la sur-protection bavant du message, Eren lui répondit pour ensuite tout ranger et aller au lit. C'est pas que mais il devait se lever demain ! Il avait cours, lui.


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

Fourré sous sa couette, enroulé dedans comme une chenille dans son cocon, Eren laissa échapper un son digne d'un grognement d'homme de cro magnon lorsque le réveil de son téléphone sonna six heures trente, l'heure pour lui de lever son fessier pour se préparer et aller en cours. Sauf que voilà, le brun n'en avait absolument pas envie. Mais alors pas du tout. Il était bien là au chaud sous sa couette, au fond de son lit douillet, dans le silence apaisant de sa chambre, sans personne pour lui reprocher son réveil tardif ou son non réveil ce matin.

Une nouvelle fois, son réveil le rappela à l'ordre, l'obligeant à ouvrir ses yeux encore embrumé par le sommeil. Soupirant donc, Eren sortir son bras, frissonnant sous la différence de température et attrapa son cellulaire posé quelque part sur la petite table de nuit à côté de lui. Après avoir donc tâté le terrain, sa main molle tomba sur son téléphone portable qu'il prit le mettre devant son nez, remettant par la même occasion son bras bien au chaud. Le déverrouillant, il jura en plaquant l'écran contre son matelas, étouffant ainsi la lumière qui venait de lui brûler les yeux. Il n'était décidément pas du matin. Réitérant son geste, plus doucement cet fois-ci, histoire de s'habituer à la nouvelle luminosité, Eren éteignit son réveil, avant de soupirer et de prendre son courage à deux mains pour se lever.

Jetant ses jambes hors du lit après s'être dépatouillé pour sortir de sous sa couverture, Eren frissonna lorsque ses pieds nu rencontrèrent le sol froid de sa jambe, lui donnant très envie de retourner sous sa couette. Non ! Il devait se lever. Il n'en avait pas envie, mais il devait se lever. Surtout qu'à ce rythme là, il allait être en retard. Alors, inspirant un bon coup, baillant tout en s'étirant à s'en faire craquer quelques os, le jeune lycéen se leva, parcourant sa chambre d'un regard circulaire à la recherche de vêtement. Il ne savait plus si il avait sortit ses affaires hier ou non. Constatant que non, il haussa les épaules et s'avança vers une petite commode à trois long tiroir et en tira le premier. Il en sortit un haut beige à manche longue. Le refermant, il ouvrit celui du dessous avant d'en sortir un jean clair. Puis, dans le dernier tiroir, le plus bas, il sortit un caleçon et des chaussettes.

Se détournant du meuble, il attrapa au passage son portable avant de sortir de sa chambre. D'un pas traînant, le brun alla jusqu'à sa petite salle de bain de son petit studio. Une fois là-bas, Eren alluma la lumière et soupira.

-Si, j'ai sortit mes affaires hier, pour aujourd'hui.

En effet, une petite pile de vêtements composée d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon gris foncé ainsi que des sous-vêtements, était soigneusement - en vrac quoi - posé sur le sol de la salle d'eau. Retournant donc dans sa chambre, Eren jeta avec fatigue ses habits sur sa commode avant de revenir pour se doucher et se préparer. Il tenait à prendre une douche le matin car, n'était pas au mieux dès le réveil, le fait de prendre une douche le réveillait quelque peu, le tout accompagné d'un bon chocolat chaud avec des vienoiseries.

Sortant de la douche, Eren s'habilla avant de retourner dans sa chambre pour prendre son sac de cours préparé de la veille. Puis, allant le déposer sur son petit canapé dans le salon, il alla se faire son petit déjeuner pour ensuite venir le manger sur sa table basse devant la télévision qui diffusait les informations. Il est vrai que cela ne l'intéressait pas vraiment, surtout dès le matin, mais le problème c'est qu'il ne savait pas où il avait mis sa télécommande et qu'il avait la flemme de la chercher. Alors il se contentait du journal téléviser du matin, barbant et chiant qui est à la limite de vous endormir.

Il partit de chez lui à sept heure trente cinq précise. Cela ne lui servait à rien de partir plus tôt, étant à quinze minutes du lycée. Et autant il aimait prendre son temps, autant poireauter pendant une heure devant le lycée n'était pas dans sa nature. Impatient, flemmard et quelque peu bordélique, tel était Eren. Sans oublier son impulsivité, sa manie à foncer tête baissé et son côté têtu qu'il avait hérité de sa mère. Et il ne s'en cachait pas. Il avait pris quelques habitudes qui lui venait d'avant le décès de ses parents comme le fait de préparer ses affaires pour le lendemain ou son sac de cours - sa mère le lui obligeait - mais sinon, pour le reste, il était désordonné.

Arrivant devant son établissement, il ne fut surpris de découvrir son petit blond au yeux bleus de meilleur ami Armin devant le lycée, parlant avec un Marco toujours aussi timide et un Connie et une Sasha enlacés à faire les pitres. D'ailleurs, lorsque le couple le virent arriver, ils le firent remarquer aux autres qui se tournèrent vers lui pour le saluer d'un geste de la main. Le premier à venir le voir fut Connie et sa bonne humeur matinale qui avait tendance à épuiser le brun.

-Yo mon pote, ça va ?

-Ah, trop d'énergie dès le matin, je suis vidé rien qu'à t'entendre parler.

Alors que Connie faisait la moue, le reste du groupe rigola, avant d'être rejoint par Jean qui adressa un geste de la main à tous, sauf à Marco qui eu droit, en bon petit ami, un bisous sur la bouche qui le fit rougir, comme chaque fois. Et dire qu'ils avaient déjà couché ensemble. Eren ne comprendrait jamais son ami. Très vite, le reste du groupe d'amis d'Eren arriva : Christa et Ymir, Annie, Bertholdt et Reiner.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, tous allèrent devant leur salle de classe, rejoindre le reste de leur classe. Eren, Armin, Christa et Ymir étaient en S, ils avaient d'ailleurs en première heure de cours, Science ; Annie, Bertholdt et Reiner était en ES et avaient Mathématique, et enfin, Connie, Sasha, Marco et Jean avait Littérature, étant en L. Se sépérant au détour d'un couloir, Jean se retourna une dernière fois, hurlant à Eren : " Comme je fini plus tôt, c'est toi de fermeture ! ", ce qui fit soupirer le brun qui leva son pouce malgré tout pour indiquer à son ami qu'il avait entendu.

Le reste de sa journée se passa plutôt bien. Sa matinée était assez légère, juste deux heures de science avant un long trous jusqu'à treize heure où il les passa dans la cour, sur l'herbe avec ses potes. Lorsque ce fut l'heure du midi, tous le groupe se retrouva devant le self afin d'être tous ensemble. Étant nombreux, ils avaient prit l'habitude de coller plusieurs tables ensemble. Et bien qu'au début, les surveillant se fâchaient, maintenant, ils ne disaient plus rien. En même temps, au bout de trois ans, ils avaient depuis longtemps lâché l'affaire. Le repas fut assez calme - Christa et Armin avaient éviter une bagarre entre Jean et Eren - . Jean et le brun étaient bon ami. Malheureusement, et sans que l'on ne comprenne pourquoi, ils passaient leur temps à se chercher des poux et à se battre. Lorsque l'on était pas habitué, cela faisait bizarre.

Lorsque ce fut l'heure de retourner en cours, le groupe se sépara de nouveau. Les L avaient philosophie, finissant donc à quinze heure, les ES avaient économie, philosophie et anglais jusqu'à seize heure, et les S, eux, avaient deux heure de mathématique, une heure d'espagnol et une heure d'histoire géographie, finissant donc à dix-sept heure. Eren détestait d'ailleurs le mardi pour cela, il finissait tard et devait ensuite courir jusqu'à son boulot ; surtout que ce soir, du coup, il est de fermeture. Il n'aimait vraiment pas le mardi, avec le jeudi aussi où là, il finissait carrément à dix-huit heure.

Lorsque la cloche sonna la fin des cours, le brun s'empressa de ranger ses affaires, salua rapidement ses amis qui étaient habitué au départ expresse de leur ami, et il partit d'un pas rapide - limite en courant - jusqu'à la brasserie où Jean était déjà, priant pour que la journée soit égale à celle d'hier : soit déserte de monde dans le bar ! Arrivant sur les lieux, Eren soupira de contentement. il y avait plus de monde que la veille, mais cela restait acceptable. Il n'aurait pas à courir partout encore une fois. S'avançant vers le bar, il vit son collègue prêt à partir. celui-c l'informa que la table quatre et la une attendait de passer commande. Jetant un coup d'oeil, il vit à la quatre une jeune femme et à la une... Levi Ackerman. Malgré lui, Eren se mit à sourire avant d'acquiescer à son collègue et de partir se changer pour commencer à travailler.


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

Une tasse fumante de thé à la main, Levi regardait à travers les grandes baies vitrés de son salon, la ville encore endormie de Shingashina. C'était une petite ville, certes, mais qui plaisait beaucoup au mannequin qui préférait faire un long trajet jusqu'à Maria tout les jours pour aller travailler plutôt que d'aller y vivre là-bas. Comparais à la capitale, Shingashina était calme. Et même si il était parfois abordé dans la rue, il pouvait s'y promener, ce qui n'est pas le cas à Maria. Là-bas, il y pose à peine un pied qu'il est déjà encerclé de journalistes et de paparazzi en chaleur qui le fusillent avec leur appareil photo. Une horreur.

Apportant la tasse à sa bouche, Levi termina son breuvage avant d'aller laver et ranger son récipient. Puis, sortant de sa cuisine américaine ouverte, Levi retourna dans le salon où son écran plasma accroché au mur diffusé en bruit de fond les informations. Ce matin, rien de bien intéressant, c'est pourquoi il ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite tout en revoyant son emploie du temps de la journée qui était plutôt calme. Assit sur son sofa en cuir blanc, Levi attrapa les feuilles posées sur sa table basse en verre, avec en dessous, un tapis noir. Il les survola de son regard gris avant de soupirer. Il devait être à Maria, au studio, à sept heure moins dix pour avoir le temps de se préparer pour une séance photo pour un magasine, puis, à treize heure et jusqu'à seize heure, il avait une interview avec le journal de Maria.

Il n'aimait pas le journal Maria. C'était le seul journal qui employait des paparazzi pour le suivre afin de pouvoir publier des photos de lui par la suite. Et en plus, ils étaient rapide. En 24 heure, les photos étaient publiées sur le journal, c'est pour dire. Finissant par se relever, il alla dans sa chambre prendre sa veste de costume noir avant de revenir. Il prit ses clés de voiture, se chaussa puis sortit de son appartement. Refermant derrière lui, il fourra dans la poche de son pantalon les clés de sa maison avant de descendre les deux étages qu'il y avait. Une fois dehors, il se dirigea vers sa voiture, une magnifique jaguar noire aux vitres teintées. L'ouvrant à distance, il perçut du coin de l'oeil un groupe de lycéenne glousser en le voyant et se précipiter vers lui. Claquant sa langue dans sa bouche, Levi n'attendit pas et monta dans sa voiture, claquant la porte, mit le contacte pour partir aussitôt. Pas dès le matin.

Roulant tranquillement sur la route menant à Maria, Levi fut heureux qu'il n'y ait pas beaucoup de monde. Surtout à cette heure ci. Il aimait la tranquillité et les bouchons ne l'aidaient pas à rester calme, au contraire. Il avait souvent les nerfs à vifs lorsque il y avait du monde sur la roue. En parlant de ça, il était sur que ce soir, il allait y avoir du monde pour retourner à Shingashina. Rien qu'à cette idée, le mannequin grimaça. " Putain " grognât-il en pénétrant dans Maria. Bien que tôt, les routes et les rues de la capital étaient déjà en mouvement. Rien à voir avec le désert qu'était Shingashina. Soufflant, le mannequin se dépêcha d'aller à son lieu de travail. Le studio n'était pas bien loin, heureusement, c'est pourquoi le noiraud y arriva rapidement. Malheureusement, il y avait déjà des journalistes. Bon dieu. Se garant devant en coupant le moteur, Levi se pencha pour attraper dans la boite à gant, des lunettes noirs. Les mettant, il descendit de son véhicule, grognant devant les nombreux flash qui s'activèrent.

-Putain, ils me cassent les couilles, dès le matin.

S'avançant vers son studio, la porte du bâtiment s'ouvrit, lui permettant d'entrer rapidement avant de se refermer au nez des journalistes et autres paparazzi. Soufflant, il enleva ses lunettes pour poser son regard sur Erwin Smith, son agent et ami. Celui-ci, grand, baraqué, blond aux yeux bleus, lui offrit un grand sourire avant de l'amener à sa coiffeuse. Bien que venant à peine d'arriver, les choses commençaient déjà. Levi ne voulait pas perdre de temps et puis, si il pouvait finir plus tôt, cela l'arrangeait. Enlevant sa veste ainsi que son foulard blanc, déboutant les premiers boutons de sa chemise qu'il sortit de son pantalon, Levi s'installa devant sa coiffeuse alors que des maquilleuses et autres s'activaient déjà à le préparer. Sans bouger, fixant son reflet dans la glace, il laissa les demoiselles le maquiller d'un peu de fond de teint, d'un coup de crayon noir pour faire ressortir ses yeux avant de le coiffer.

Alors que la coiffeuse, les doigts pleins de gel plaqué ses cheveux en arrière, ne laissant que quelques mèches retomber sr son visage, une jeune femme brune à lunette arriva, un grand sourire aux lèvres, visiblement de très bonne humeur, arrachant une grimace au mannequin.

-Levi ! Comment vas-tu ? Oh là là, j'ai hâte de commencer les photos ! Bava presque la femme.

Faisant claquer sa langue dans sa bouche, Levi fusilla la femme du regard à l'aide du miroir de sa coiffeuse lorsque la maquilleuse et coiffeuse lui indiqua que c'était bon. Se levant, il se tourna vers sa photographe et amie.

-T'es bruyante binoclarde, ferme-là deux minutes, ça me fera des vacances.

-Haha ! Toujours aussi gentil. Bon, dépêche-toi de mettre ta tenue qu'on démarre.

Soupirant, Levi partit enfiler sa tenue : un tee-shirt bleu en col en " V ", un pantalon en jean noir maintenu par une ceinture en cuir marron et argent, ainsi qu'une veste en cuir noire ouverte et s'arrêtant un peu avant le nombril, à manche longue. Revenant auprès d'Hanji et Erwin, celle-ci souriait d'une façon drôlement perverse qui irrita le noiraud. Envoyant son pied dans le derrière de la brune tout en lui intimant de commencer son taff, Levi alla se mettre devant la toile blanche en fond, prêt à suivre les instructions d'Hanji. Bien que la connaissant depuis longtemps, la sachant donc un poil trop folle et extravertie, Levi savait également qu'elle était la meilleure dans son métier. Prenant les poses qu'Hanji lui demandait de prendre, sous l'oeil de son agent qui souriait, Levi intercepta un gloussement et vit du coin des yeux la maquilleuse et la coiffeuse se dandiner en le regardant, le faisant soupirer.

Voilà pourquoi Levi refuser de travailler pour des défiler ou avec d'autre personnes qu'Erwin et Hanji. Il l'a fait une seul fois. Plus jamais il ne la refait. Jamais. Les séances photos avaient faillit tourner au drame avec le tempérament de Levi. Celui-ci c'était jeté avec l'équipe responsable de son shooting photo pour leur manque de professionnalisme et leur incompétence dans le métier, ce qui leur avait pas plus. Surtout que les coiffeuses et les maquilleuses ne cessaient d'empêcher le bon déroulement des séances photos. C'était Hanji et Erwin ou rien d'autre. Pont à la ligne.

-Parfait ! C'est dans la boite ! Tu peux aller te changer !

Et toutes la matinée fut ainsi. Levi s'habillait, posait, se changeait, posait, se refaisait " une beauté " puis repartait au travail. Lorsque ce fut l'heure du déjeuner et que tout fut ranger, Hani, Erwin et Levi partir manger, comme à leur habitude, dans un restaurant qu'il n'y avait pas loin et où - avec un bon pourboire - les serveurs faisaient en sorte qu'ils soient tranquilles. Ce midi, Erwin prit une assiette de tagliatelle au saumon, Henji un steak au poivre et Levi se contenta du assiette de chèvre chaud.

-Tu dois y être à quel heure pour ton interview ? Demanda Hanji entre deux bouchées de sa viande.

-Treize, répondit-il en enfournant de la salade dans sa bouche.

-C'est Petra Ral non ? Demanda à son tour Erwin.

Levi affirma d'un mouvement de la tête en soupirant. Petra Ral était une jeune journaliste qui, depuis trois ans maintenant, était l'intervieweuse attitrée du mannequin, pour son plus grand malheur. Bien que la trouvant gentil et douce, Levi ne pouvait que trouver agaçant les regards qu'elle lui lançait en permanence ainsi que le ton mielleux qu'elle employait. Ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Pourtant, c'était peine perdu. Tous savez que jamais Levi n'aura ne serait-ce que l'idée de sortir avec la jeune femme : voilà maintenant six ans que le mannequin à fait son coming out. Pourtant, beaucoup encore continuaient d'espérer qu'il change de bord. Petra y comprit.

Terminant donc de manger, le trio retourna au studio et Levi prit sa voiture tout en saluant ses eux amis et collègue pour partir à son interview. Le journal était en plein centre ville. C'est pourquoi, afin d'être tranquille, Levi se garait dans le parking réservé au employé. Même si, là aussi, il y en avait quelques un. Descendant de son véhicule, il s'empressa de rentrer dans le bâtiment et de se diriger vers son point de rendez-vous. Petra était déjà là, toute souriante, son carnet en main. En le voyant, elle sourit encore plus ne se levant, lui tendant sa main - Levi détestait les bises sur la joue ! - avant de se rasseoir avec celui-ci. En temps normale, Petra aurait parlé un peu avant de commencer l'interview. Mais connaissant le mannequin, elle entama directement les questions.

-Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui, Levi ? Demanda Petra en souriant.

-Fatigué.

-Je me doute, ce n'est pas facile d'être un mannequin, surtout avec votre renommé, ricana la jeune femme, arrachant un froncement de sourcil à l'homme en face d'elle.

-Je suis surtout fatigué de ne pas pouvoir faire un pas dehors sans être photographier, grogna-t-il.

-Pourquoi ne venez-vous dons pas vivre à Maria.

-C'est justement de Maria dont je parlais. A shigashina, le peu de gens qui viennent m'accoster sont des adolescentes pleine d'hormones qui me demandent un autographe.

-A-ah. Je vois... Et donc, pour en revenir à votre travail, vous étiez à un shooting ce matin, non ?

-Exacte.

-Pour un magasine ?

-Oui.

-Hmm. savez-vous quand est-ce que les photos paraîtrons en couverture ?

-Lorsque quatre z'yeux se décidera à les envoyer.

-Je vois. J'aimerais aborder un sujet avec vous. C'est au sujet d'une rumeur circulant comme quoi vous auriez un petit ami ? Demanda-t-elle en butant légèrement sur le " petit ami " .

-Comme vous venez de le dire, ce ne sont que des rumeurs.

-Mais les rumeurs sont parfois vrai.

-Cela ne s'appellerait plus des rumeurs si c'était vrai.

-Donc vous n'êtes pas en couple ?

-Je croyais avoir était clair lorsque je disais que ma vie privée ne vous regardez pas ? Qu'est-ce que cela peux vous foutre que je sois avec quelqu'un ou non ?

-Je demandais jus-

-Mellez-vous de votre cul.

Petra se tut. Elle le savez, très bien même, que Levi détestait profondément lorsque l'on lui demander des choses sur sa vie privée. Pourtant, elle avait espéré que, pour cette fois, cela allait passer. Mais non. Alors, bien que déçus, elle termina son interview. Lorsqu'elle fut terminé, alors que la jeune femme se levait, elle se figea en constatant que le mannequin partait déjà, sans un regard en arrière. Elle l'avait énervé.

Sortant du bâtiments, Levi monta rapidement dans sa voiture et sans attendre, fila en direction de Shingashina. Comme deviné ce matin, il y avait un peu de monde sur la route mais rien de bien méchant. D'autant plus que Levi était déjà bien énervé. Lorsqu'il arriva à Shingashina, il passa devant la brasserie où il était allé et, après réflexion, s'y gara devant. Sortant de son véhicule, il pénétra les lieux et parcourut la brasserie du regard. Il y avait plus de monde, mais ce qu'il remarqua aussi, c'est que le serveur n'était pas le même. Plus vieux. Allant s'asseoir à une place prêt de la fenêtre, celles du fond étant prises, il soupira en soutenant sa tête de sa main, attendant de pouvoir passer commande lorsque la porte du bar s'ouvrit et que Levi en reconnaisse le jeune serveur de la dernière. Celui-ci prenait son service. Il parla un moment avec son collègue avant de jeter un coup d'oeil autour de lui et de se stopper sur lui. Arquant un sourcil, Levi fut légèrement surpris en le voyant sourire avant que le jeune ne parte se changer et que l'autre serveur ne quitte les lieux.


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

Eren sortit du vestiaire habillé de son tablier noir. Attrapant au passage son bloc note et un stylos, Eren n'attendit pas plus longtemps et alla voir Levi. Celui-ci regardait par la fenêtre, l'air pensif. C'est pourquoi il ne le vit pas tout de suite. Ce n'est que lorsque le reflet de l'adolescent se dessina sur la vitre menant à l'extérieur, que le mannequin tourna son regard d'acier, le plongeant comme lors de sa première rencontre, dans la prairie d'Eren qui lui sourit poliment, encore une fois. Durant des secondes qui parurent des heures, Levi se perdit dans ses yeux avant de revenir à la réalité. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de le regarder dans les yeux. Soupirant, Eren cligna des yeux avant de prendre la parole.

-Un thé noir ?

Levi aurait sûrement ricané avant de s'exclamer avec un sourire amusé : " beau et blagueur en plus ! " avant d'acquiescer. Mais bon, c'était de Levi Ackerman dont ont parlait. Alors il se contenta d'un petit sourire en coin qui disparut bien vite avant de secouer la tête de façon affirmative. Comme la dernière fois, il ne le lâcha du regard qu'une fois qu'il lui eu déposer sa tasse d'où s'échapper de la fumé en souriant. Repartant, Levi chipa le chiffon qu'avais Jean sur l'épaule en ricanant lorsque celui-ci râla avant d'aller nettoyer les tables du fonds tout en les débarrassant. Levi, de son côté, à sa table, attrapa par le haut sa tasse, soufflant légèrement dessus avant d'en prendre une gorgée, savourant la chaleur dans sa gorge, coulant jusqu'à son estomac et le goût encore persistant du thé sur sa langue. Puis, avec délicatesse, il reposa la tasse sur son socle, au même moment où une vive lumière venant de l'extérieur lui fit fermer un oeil. Tournant la tête, un grognement franchit la barrière de ses lèvres, faisant vibrer ses cordes vocales alors que d'un geste vif, il prit la carte de la brasserie, se cachant avec. Le paparazzi - qui n'était pas du même avis - se mit alors à taper contre la vitre, espérant ainsi attirer l'attention du mannequin par n'importe quel moyen.

Attirer par le bruit causé, Eren s'avança et, en voyant la scène, soupira en jetant son morceau de tissus sur son épaule. S'avança vers la table de Levi, Eren se pencha vers le noiraud qui, sous la surprise, se recula en fronçant les sourcils. Alors, discrètement, le jeune brun désigna le fond, une table cachait où il ne pourrait être vu.

-Je viens de la nettoyer si vous voulez.

Se relevant, Levi prit sa tasse avant de poser la carte et de se lever, se dirigeant vers la dîte table. Voyant le journaliste prêt à le photographier, Eren se plaça devant, lui bouchant ainsi la vue sur le mannequin, lui présentant sont dos. Le journaliste jura avant de s'en aller, tendis que, du coin des yeux, Levi fixa Eren retourner à son travail, comme si ce qu'il venait de faire, était tout à fait normal.

Comme lorsqu'il était venu la première fois, Levi resta jusqu'à la fin. Il regardait sans expression Eren et son collègue Jean nettoyer la salle tout en se chamaillant gentiment, ou en parlant de leur lycée, de leurs cours et leurs amis. Alors qu'Eren terminait de nettoyer une table et plaçait une chaise dessus, Levi vint se poster à ses côtés. Ne l'ayant pas vu ni remarqué, Eren se retourna pour se figer juste avant qu'il ne lui rentre dedans, son nez frôlant ses cheveux qu'il ne pus s'empêcher de sentir. Ils sentaient bon... heu, attendez, What ?! Se reculant avec surprise, rougissant en s'excusant, Eren se gratta la nuque tout en détournant le regard. Il n'avait, jusqu'à présent, jamais fait attention que le grand Levi Ackerman était en réalité plus petit que lui. Cela l'aurait sûrement fait rire ou au moins sourire si il n'était pas gêné d'avoir était aussi proche et surtout, si il n'avait pas était aussi gêné d'avoir trouvé l'odeur de ses cheveux bond ! Mais bon, c'est pas sa faute si son odeur en elle-même était si... bonne, douce pour ses narines, enivrante.

Perdu dans sa gêne, Eren ne remarqua pas le mannequin glissant sa main dans la poche de son tablier pour y glisser quelque chose. Revenant à lui - ou du moins à son client - Eren s'apprêtait à parler, lui demandant ce qu'il désirait lorsqu'il le vit le contourner pour quitter le bar, sans une parole, sans un regard. Rien. Clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, le jeune brun le regarda disparaître dans la rue. Se retournant vers le bar, il regarda Jean qui haussa les épaules, lui indiquant qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait. Plongeant sa main dans sa poche par mécanisme, Eren sursauta en y sentant quelque chose. Il n'avait pas reçus de pourboire pourtant. Fronçant les sourcils tout en sortant le billet sous les yeux de Jean, celui-ci manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive en découvrant, en même temps qu'Eren, le billet de cinquante euro ! Se retournant au bruit d'un rugissement de moteur, Eren regarda la magnifique voiture passait lentement devant la brasserie, la vitre conducteur baissé sur Levi qui le regardait avant d'accélérer en remontant sa vitre, coupant ainsi le contacte visuel.

-Eh bah ! Il a été généreux le top model ! S'exclama Jean en terminant de nettoyer des verres et autres derrière son bar.

-Il n'est pas top model, répondit Eren, fixant d'un air absent le billet.

-Hein ?

-Il n'est pas top model. Il est mannequin, reprit le brun alors que Jean, derrière lui, roula des yeux.

-Ouais, c'est la même chose.

-Non... , commença-t-il alors qu'un fin sourire vint étirer ses lèvres, sa voix se transformant en un doux murmure. Non, ce n'est pas du tout la même chose.

* * *

Arrivant chez lui, Levi souffla un bond coup en balançant sa veste sur le dossier de son canapé et en enlevant le foulard qu'il avait autour du coup, lui offrant le même sort que la veste de son costume noire. Déboutonnant les premiers boutons de sa chemise en la sortant de son pantalon, Levi glissa par la suite ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Allant dans la cuisine, il prit un verre et le remplit d'eau. Puis, s'appuyant sur son plan de travail, le noiraud but lentement son liquide, tout en repensant à cette après midi au bar. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi - ni comment - , il était attiré par ce gosse. Tout avait commencé par ses yeux, ses magnifiques yeux mélangeant le bleu et le vert comme un magnifique tableau. Puis, il l'avait entendu, cette voix. Elle n'avait rien de spécial et pourtant, il ne pouvait empêcher un frisson de le parcourir en l'entendant. Un agréable frisson. Bien sûr, il y avait son physique. Grand - plus grand que lui - et mince mais dont le gabarit laissait deviner un début de musculature joliment dessiné, sa peau halé et ses cheveux bruns en bataille qui lui donnait un air fougueux, comme son caractère. Du moins, d'après ce qu'il avait pus voir avec ce dénommé Jean. Et pourtant, il n'en restait pas moins un adolescent, un lycéen quelque peu timide et innocent, qui avait rougit lorsqu'il lui avait glissé le billet dans sa poche dût à leur proximité. Mignon avait-il pensé à ce moment. Sans oublier sa gentillesse, voir sa compation. Oui, il l'avait aidé pour se putain de paparazzi à la con et il lui en était reconnaissant pour cela. D'où le billet - il ne filer pas cinquante balles à tout le monde ! -

Terminant son verre, il alla le nettoyer avant de le ranger. Retournant dans le salon, il soupira lorsque son téléphone sonna et jura d'un magnifique : " Putain de binoclarde, qu'est-ce qu'elle a à me casser les couilles encore ? " avant de décrocher. Aussitôt, Hanji s'exprima.

-Yo ! Demain dix-neuf heure ! J'ai une surprise pour toi !

Et elle raccrocha.

-Casse couille.


	5. Chapter 5

**V**

Hanji connaissait Levi. Et en cet instant, elle savait, rien qu'en le voyant faire, que ce cher mannequin n'allait pas dans ce petit bar pour rien. La raison était jeune et plutôt mignon. Jamais au grand jamais elle n'aurait cru que son ami serait ainsi envers une personne autre que elle et Erwin, surtout lorsque celui-ci est un inconnu.

Assise derrière sa table, elle fixait Eren travailler tout en coinçant sa paille entre ses lèvres, buvant tranquillement son thé glacé. Hier, en le voyant lors de son interviews, Hanji avait très vite vu que Levi était préoccupé par quelque chose. Et c'est en le suivant qu'elle avait trouvé pourquoi. Très vite, son cerveau c'était mis en marche dans le but de trouver une solution afin de les réunir. Et elle l'avait trouvé bien vite.

Vérifiant l'heure sur sa montre, Hanji manqua de s'étouffer. Se levant d'un coup, elle s'avança vers le bar où Eren était allé afin de préparer une boisson. Posant ses mains à plat sur le bar, Hanji se pencha en demandant au brun si elle pouvait lui parler en privé. Haussant un sourcil en échangeant un regard avec Jean, Eren ne put dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, qu'elle le prit par le bras, l'entraînant avec elle en dehors de la brasserie tout en lâchant un faible : " trop mou ". Eren, qui ne savait absolument pas ni qui elle était, ni ce qu'elle lui voulait ne fit rien dans un premier temps. Puis, il tenta plus d'une fois de se défaire de sa prise, mais sa poigne était drôlement forte ! A coup sur, il allait avoir un bleu après.

-Excusez-moi ! Mais pourriez-vous me lâcher ? J'ai mon travail ! Et il est déjà-

-Tu me remerciera après ! Le coupa-t-elle, ouvrant à distance sa belle voiture, une BMW blanches.

Sans attendre, elle jeta Eren côté passager avant de monter côté conducteur et de partir en trombe. Se retournant pour regarder son lieu de travail s'éloigner, ainsi que Jean le regarder avec de gros yeux – celui-ci étant sortie dehors - , Eren se tourna vers la brune qui avait un sourire de trois kilomètres de long. Elle faisait vraiment peur.

-Que... Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Demanda Eren en guettant la moindre chance de sortir de cette voiture et de partir.

-Je vais changer ta vie !

-Ou pas ! Ce n'est pas en m'enlevant que vous allez changer ma vie ! En faite, si mais pas en bien ! Donc, s'il vous plaît, laissez moi repartir.

La voiture se stoppa à un feu rouge et Hanji s'empressa de revêtir un masque de sérieux, se tournant vers le lycéen qui déglutit péniblement.

-Que penses-tu de Levi ? Demanda-t-elle, une main sur le volant et l'autre sur le boîtier de vitesse.

Eren fronça les sourcils en s'installant confortablement dans son siège, baissant les yeux comme pour chercher la réponse. Pourquoi lui demandait-elle ça ? Qu'elle était le rapport entre elle et Levi ? Et que venait-il faire dans l'histoire ? Se tournant de nouveau en direction de la brune, celle-ci mit la première avant de redémarrer lorsque le feu passa au vert. Dans un silence pesant, Eren regarda la femme l'amener à Maria. Pourquoi Maria ? Comment allait-il revenir chez lui ?

-Pourquoi moi ? Où est le rapprot avec Levi Ackerman ? Est-ce que cela a un rapport avec le fait qu'il soit venu à la brasserie ?

Jetant un regard en coin à Eren, Hanji souria sans pour autant répondre à ses questions. Elle voulait garder la surprise jusqu'au sonnerie de son téléphone s'éleva soudain dans l'habitacle, arrachant un léger sursaut au plus jeune qui fixa le cellulaire de son regard bleu/vert. Utilisant le kit main libre, Hanji décrocha avec un petit sourire. Aussitôt la voix sombre et grave du mannequin envahie la voiture, surprenant au-delà de la surprise le jeune serveur. Elle le connaissait ?!

-Levi !

-Oï Binoclarde, je peux savoir ce que tu fous ? Hier tu me casse les couilles pour que je vienne à dix-neuf heure et tu n'es même pas là ! Tu as intérêt à être là dans les minutes qui suivent sinon tu pourras te faire foutre !

-Ah la la ! Erwin pourrais te prévenir quand même, déclara la jeune femme, tandis qu'Eren n'en revenez toujours pas.

-Tsk !

Sans attendre, le noiraud raccrocha tout en se tournant vers Erwin qui souriait gentiment. Il allait les tuer ces deux là. Vraiment. Soupirant, il jeta son téléphone sur sa coiffeuse tandis que la jeune femme reprit son travaille sur ses cheveux et le maquillant très légèrement. Lorsqu'il était arrivé, seul Erwin était là. Hanji - qui en générale était là avant tout le monde - était, selon les dires du blond, en route. Cela avait surpris le noiraud qui avait juré avant d'aller se préparer, écoutant le programme de la soirée du oreille distraite. Il aurait aimé pouvoir être chez lui en cet instant plutôt qu'ici à devoir travail. Où ailleurs. Dans un bar, par exemple. A regarder une certaine personne travailler.

-Abruti, pensa-t-il en soupirant, fermant les yeux afin de ne plus voir son portrait dans le miroir de sa coiffeuse. Une image vint alors s'imposer dans son esprit. Grognant, il rouvrit les yeux brusquement, chassant l'image qui était venu se former. Il ne fallait pas qu'i y pense, pas maintenant. Il devait oubier. Il lui avait juré.

Alors qu'il venait de terminé d'être préparer niveau coiffure et maquillage et qu'il s'apprêtait à aller se changer, la porte du studios s'ouvrit avec fracas sur une Hanji surexcité et un Eren quelque peu déboussolé. Alors qu'Erwin soupira en souriant, Levi se pinça l'arrête du nez, signe de son énervement grandissant. Qu'est-ce que cette foutue brune avait encore dans la tête ? S'avançant, il se posta devant Hanji, sous l'oeil stressé du brun qui ne savait plus ce qui lui arrivait. Il regarda le mannequin et se demandait vraiment ce qu'il foutait ici ?

-Je peux savoir pourquoi, tu as ramené le gamin, ici ?

Sa voix était sombre et froide, signe qu'il n'était pas prêt de se calmer. Hanji ricana, alors qu'Eren se rapetissait sous l'aura noir grandissante du mannequin qui ne lui prêtait aucune attention.

-Allons, Erwin ne t'as pas dit que la séance d'aujourd'hui se passe avec une autre personne ? Bah, maintenant tu le sais. Bon ! Aller, on se prépare !

-Non, personne se prépare. Tu vas ramener le gosse binoclarde, il n'a rien a faire ici ! Et vu sa tronche, tu ne lui a pas vraiment demandé son avis avant de l'amener ici. Réfléchit avant d'agir !

-Bah, trop tard.

-Rien n'est trop tard Hanji, ramène-le.

-Erwin a déjà prévenu le magasine que sur les photos tu seras avec une autre personne. Et vu que nous avons prévus aucun changement...

Levi se pinça une nouvelle fois l'arrête du nez alors qu'Hanji traînait Eren afin de le préparer.

-Bon, allez, prépares-toi pour la séance photo ! S'exclama la brune en l'asseyant de force devant la coiffeuse de Levi.

-Quoi ?! Non ! Mais attendez je-

-Pas le temps pour la bavardage ! Coupa Hanji en demandant à ce que l'on s'occupe de lui, ce qu'il fut fait sans que le lycéen ne puisse rien y faire.

Retournant là où aller se dérouler la séance, Hanji prépara son matériel alors que le noiraud vint à ses côtés. Lui jetant un regard noir, il la prit par le colle et rapprocha son visage du sien. Il ne plaisantait pas du tout. Et ça, la photographe l'avez comprit. Elle se doutait qu'il n'allait pas apprécier, mais de là à avoir un tel réaction.

-Je te préviens, si son visage apparaît sur les photos, c'est fini. C'est clair ? Je vérifierais moi-même les photos. Si je les juges mauvaises, tu les supprimes, point barre.

Acquiesçant de manière muette, Levi la lâcha au même moment où Eren fut pousser dans la pièce, en direction du lit qui servait de décor pour les photos. Alors que Levi était habillé d'un simple bas de tissus noir, celui-ci se figea net. Bien que son visage n'affichait rien, à l'intérieur, s'était le bordel totale ! Devant lui se tenait un Eren rouge pivoine, à faire jalouser une tomate, tirant sur le haut trop grand pour lui blanc qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse et dont l'une des manches lui tombait des épaules. Eren était la définition même du mot gêne ! Et peut-être luxure aussi...

Alors que le noiraud restait neutre, impassible, fixant le jeune lycéen devant lui, Erwin comme Hanji lui jetèrent un regard en coin tout en souriant.

-Heu... Je... c'est gênant... Je...

-Mais non ! S'exclama Hanji. Aller, en place. Eren, va te mettre sur le lit, allongé sous les draps le plus proche de moi. Ne monte les draps que jusqu'à tes genoux.

Sans trop savoir si il devait oui ou non obéir, le brun s'approcha du grand lit double aux draps immaculés léger, accompagné de deux coussins. S'y arrêtant devant, il se tourna vers Hanji qui réglait quelque chose avec son appareil, à ses côtés, Erwin qui lui souriait. Toujours aussi gêné, il revint sur le lit lorsque Levi, qui s'était approché et mit sur le lit, le tira par le bras pour le faire allonger dessus, devant lui. Crispé comme par permis, Eren n'osait pas relever la tête du torse nu et vachement musclé de l'adulte. Celui-ci vint poser sa main dans le bas de son dos et appuya dessus, le forçant ainsi à s'allonger, le rapprochant également de lui.

Ok ! Petit racapitulatif. Eren était en ce moment même pas très habillé – il fallait l'avouer – dans un lit, dans les bras du plus célèbre des mannequins et qui ne le laissait pas indifférent – n'allons pas nous voiler la face – avec une Hanji complêtement folle qui l'avait enlever sur son lieu de travail pour poser avec lui ! Bizarrement, l'adolescent avait à la fois envie que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve mais en même temps, que tous cela soit réel. Respirant un bon coup, il rougit en sentant l'odeur de Levi qui fixait l'objectif de ses yeux gris, cachant le visage de l'étudiant contre son torse, ne laissant voir que son dos et ses fesses qui étaient cachées par le haut qui, sous la position, s'était relevé jusqu'en haut des cuisses. Sa main était posé dans son dos afin de la garder contre lui, et il pouvait sentir la respiration saccadé ainsi que le corps tendu comme un arc du plus jeune. Dans un léger sourpir, il ouvrit ses lèvres.

-Détend-toi gamin.

Eren frissonna lorsque le souffle de sa voix grave lui parvint. Se détendre ? Il est mignon lui, comme si c'était facile ! Il aimerait l'y voir lui... Bon, en fait non vu qu'il était dnas la même situation mais bon, c'était plus facile à faire. Comment pouvait-il se détendre alors que l'un des plus beau homme au monde l'avait dans les bras et qu'il était tout deux à moitié nu ? Personne ne pouvait rester de marbre. Encore moins un adolescent comme lui plein d'hormones en activités !

-Je veins de te dire quoi ? Si tu ne te détend pas, on va jamais y arriver gamin.

Fronçant les sourcils, Eren ne pus s'empêcher de laisser son sale caractère prendre le dessus.

-Vous êtes mignon ! Comme si c'était facile ! C'est pas vous qui êtes collé à un homme qui ne vous laisse pas inscencible ! Chuchota-t-il avant de rougir et de se cachait le visage contre le matelat. Mais quel con ! Pourquoi ne s'était-il tut ! Toujours à foncer tête baissé sans réfléchir. Résultat, il venait de se taper la honte international.

Levi, sous la surpris, baissa son regard sur la silhouette dans ses bras. Alors comme ça, il ne le laissait pas indifférent. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, son regard froid devint plus doux et un léger sourire en coin apparut. Aussitôt, en voyant ça, Hanji prit une photo en ricanant, tandis qu'Erwin regardait en souriant. Une chaleur grimapit entre les deux garçons sans en savoir la provenance mais qui, pourtant, n'était pas désagréable, au contraire. Sursautant, Eren releva la tête pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux du plus vieux qui, doucement, venait caressait son dos à travers le tissus du bout des doigts, lui procurant des frissons des plus agréables. Cela lui rappela sa mère qui lui caressait le bras étant petit afin de l'aider à s'endormir. A cette pensée, un sourire vint prendre place sur son visage, alors qu'il fermait les yeux pour savourer sensations. En cette instant, il souhaitait oublier, jsute profiter. Il voulait oublier qu'il était photographier par Hanji sous les yeux d'Erwin et du personnel de coiffure et de maquillage. Il voulait profiter d'être dans les bras de Levi. Juste ça.


	6. Chapter 6

**VI**

Eren grogna en sortant l'un de ses bras de sous sa couette. Dans un geste vif et lasse, il fit s'abattre sa main sur son pauvre réveil – tout neuf - qui, sous le choc, partit rencontrer le sol, se réduisant en un petit tas de miettes. Génial. Dans un soupir, le brun se força à sortir sa tête de sous sa couette, ses cheveux dans un tel désordre que l'on aurait pu croire que l'adolescent venait de mettre les doigts dans une prise électrique ! Une horreur, à faire fuir une brosse à cheveux !

Fixant de son regard endormit un point fixe dans sa chambre, Eren fini par se redresser en position assise, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire avec la plus grande grâce qu'il lui ait été donné d'avoir. Habillé d'un simple boxer clair, le lycéen mit quelques minutes avant de comprendre une chose. Cherchant maladroitement son téléphone dans son lit, il fini par le trouver et le déverrouilla avec hâte lorsque ses yeux voilés de sommeil s'ouvrirent en grand sous la surprise et qu'un magnifique : " Putain de bordel de merde je suis en retard ! " sortit de sa bouche. Dans un manque totale d'équilibre, Eren voulut sortir de son lit avec empressement mais ne réussit qu'à se rétamer par terre, la tête la première, s'arrachant un grognement de douleur alors qu'il se relever en se massant le nez devenu douloureux. Heureusement pour lui, il ne saignait pas.

Tout en couinant de douleur en massant son nez, Eren partit directe dans la salle de bain pour se préparer. Il tenta du mieux qu'il put de dompter un épis qui jouait le rôle d'antenne relai sur son crâne avant d'abandonner et de retourner dans sa chambre prendre ses affaires ainsi que son cellulaire. D'après celui-ci, il avait quinze minutes pour sortir de chez lui – il n'avait pas le temps de prendre à manger – et d'arriver à l'heure au lycée. Il allait devoir courir. Génial.

Alors qu'il claquait la porte derrière lui, Eren fonça dans les escaliers, descendant quatre à quatre les marches, manquant plusieurs fois la chute qui risquait d'être douloureuse et plus grave que celle de ce matin. Sortant enfin dans la rue, le brun entama un magnifique sprint parmi les quelques passants qui allaient travailler, ignorant le lycéen qui répétait des pardons sans ralentir l'allure. Un coup d'œil à son téléphone et il jura. Plus que cinq minutes. Accélérant tout en crachant ses poumons, il aperçut avec soulagement les grilles de son lycée où, pour son plus grand bonheur, Connie, Sasha, Jean et Marco étaient déjà. D'ailleurs, en voyant arriver son ami et collègue, Jean fronça les sourcils et s'avança vers lui prêt à en découdre. L'attrapant par le col à peine celui-ci fut arrivé à eux, la tête de cheval le releva en le fusillant du regard sous les yeux surpris des trois autres.

-Je peux savoir ce que c'était que ce putain de cirque hier ?! T'es au courant que t'as faillit te faire virer et moi par la même occasion ?! Lui hurla Jean alors qu'Eren essayait de reprendre ses esprits, chose difficile lorsque l'on se fait secouer comme un prunier.

-Yah ! Désolé mais j'y suis pour rien ! J'irais m'excuser auprès du patron tout à l'heure ! En attendant lâche moi !

Sifflant, Jean le lâcha quand même avant de se détourner, boudant un moment sans pour autant lâcher le brun du coin de l'œil. Celui-ci reprenait son souffle tout en fusillant Jean du regard pour l'avoir ainsi agressé dès le matin. Déjà qu'il s'était levé en retard et qu'il avait dût se taper un sprint ! Il n'allait pas en rajouter une couche ! Ce n'était pas de sa faute hier si l'autre folle d'Hanji l'avait enlever pour faire une séance photo improviste avec Levi... Levi.

Les joues du brun rougirent alors que les souvenirs de la veille lui revenaient. Les séances photos peu habillé ! Collé à lui, le sentir si proche. La honte qu'il s'était tapé avant de s'endormir comme une merde dans ses bras ! Oh la honte ! Résultat, il s'était fait gracieusement réveillé par le mannequin avant d'être ramené par Erwin et ce, à deux heures du matin ! Tout en sachant qu'il avait dût faire ses devoirs et manger ! Trop top ! Il n'y avait rien d'étrange au fait qu'il se soit levé en retard ce matin, bien au contraire. C'est un exploit qu'il ce soit réveillé !

Respirant un bon coup, Eren manqua de sursauter lorsqu'une bouteille d'eau apparut sous son nez. Relevant le visage, il vit Sasha la lui tendre en souriant, une chocolatine dans l'autre main. La remerciant, il prit la bouteille avant de l'ouvrir et de boire son contenu à grande gorgée.

-Eh ! Regardez ! Les nouvelles photos de Levi sont sortit ! Et ils n'est pas seul. Il est avec un gars vachement sexy regardez ! Dommage qu'on ne voit pas son visage, s'exclama Connie, attirant l'attention de tous mais surtout d'Eren qui recracha toute son eau en s'étouffant au passage.

Alors que ses amis se tournèrent vers lui sous la surprise et que Marco vint le voir pour l'aider à faire passer sa quinte de toux, Eren ne lui en laissa pas le temps et se rua sur Connie pour lui prendre le magazine des mains. Là, il s'éloigna en fixant avec horreur et le visage aussi rouge qu'une tomate mur, les photos prisent la veille. Heureusement, son visage n'apparaissait pas et il n'y avait pas de quoi le reconnaître – Dieu soit louer ! - mais en revanche, plus on avançait, plus Eren rougissait en découvrant que, alors que cela devait être le moment où il s'était endormi, les draps avaient peu à peu disparut et qu'Eren était donc quasiment sur Levi, son haut juste à la limite des fesses, dévoilant ses longues jambes bronzés. Remarque, c'était surtout le fait que Levi avait ses mains dans le creux de ses reins et ses jambes entremêlés aux siennes qui l'avait transformé en zombie ayant chopé un sacré coup de soleil.

 **OoOoOoO**

Eren referma sa porte d'entrée derrière lui tout en soupirant. Non pas un soupire fatigué d'avoir trop travaillé aujourd'hui, non. Plutôt un soupire las, résigné, triste. Sa journée avait été des plus pourris jusqu'au bout. D'abord, il se lève en retard. Il découvre ensuite – après s'être fait passé un savon par Jean – les photos dans le magazine. Puis, il se choppe une heure de colle ainsi que deux zéro en mathématique et l'autre en anglais. Sans oublier la cerise sur le gâteau : Il venait de se faire virer à cause de l'histoire d'hier avec Hanji. Que pouvait-il lui arriver de pire ? Ah oui, c'est vrai. Il s'était fait cambrioler parce que, ce matin, dans son empressement et en gros débile qu'il était, il a laissé sa porte ouverte. Résultat, il n'avait plus que son lit double, et ses affaires dans la salle de bain ainsi que quelques trucs dans sa cuisine comme son frigo, son four et son meuble. Dans le salon, il n'y avait plus rien, ou quasiment. Et les quelques économies misent de côtés étaient partie avec. L'ironie dans tout ça, c'est que la police ne pouvait rien faire ! Bah oui ! La porte était ouverte ! Disons plutôt qu'il ne voulait pas s'en occuper oui !

La sonnerie de son téléphone s'éleva et il grimaça en découvrant le numéros de sa sœur. Elle l'appelait pour la cinquième fois. Bah oui. Et alors qu'il ne répondait pas, laissant Mikasa tomber sur sa messagerie vocale, il reçut un message de cette dernière : " C'est quoi ce bordel Eren ? Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ? Et comment ça tu as été viré ET cambriolé ! Tu m'expliques ? "

Se laissant aller contre la porte d'entrer derrière lui, Eren se laissant glisser le long de celle-ci jusqu'à finir assit et il craqua, nichant sa tête dans le creux de ses genoux qu'il entoura de ses bras, il pleura. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout ça ne lui arrivaient qu'à lui ? Tout ça à cause de l'autre folle à lunette !

-Merci Hanji ! T'es trop génial ! Sanglotât-il.

De nouveau, la sonnerie de son téléphone retentit.

N'étant pas dans un état d'esprit stable, Eren décrocha sans même regarder, ignorant sa voix tremblante par les larmes.

-Putain Mikasa quoi ? Oui je me suis fait viré et oui j'ai été cambriolé ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'as qu'à être là toi aussi ! Cria-t-il avant de se figer lorsque la voix grave à l'autre bout du fil prit la parole.

-Je ne sais pas qui est cette Mikasa mais ce n'est pas moi. En revanche, tu vas m'expliquer ce que c'est que cette histoire de cambriolage et le fait que tu es perdu ton taf', gamin.

Ouvrant grand ses yeux rougit par les larmes, Eren éloigna son téléphone de son oreille quelques instant pour constater que le numéros qui s'affichait n'était pas celui de sa sœur. Comment diable Levi avait-il eu son numéros ?!

-Oï ! Eren ! L'appela le mannequin à l'autre bout du fil. Ramenant l'appareil à son oreille, il hésita un moment entre raccrocher ou rester en ligne.

-Que... Comment vous avez eu mon numéros ? Finit-il par demander en reniflant gracieusement.

Un souffle lui parvint, signe que le noiraud soupirait au combiné.

-Ton pote me la donné. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Comment ça tu as été viré ? Et cambriolé ? Explique.

Eren soupira à son tour en fermant les yeux. Sérieux. Pourquoi lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait au bon dieu pour qu'i s'acharne ainsi sur lui, hein ? Ne répondant pas, Levi reprit la parole, surprenant le brun.

-T'habites où ?

Sans savoir pourquoi, le brun lui donna son adresse avant de battre des paupière lorsque l'adulte raccrocha après un bref : " J'arrive "qui le laissa abasourdit... Comment ça il arrivait ?!


	7. Chapter 7

**VII**

Levi leva son poing qui partit s'abattre sur la porte devant lui. Lorsqu'il était arrivé en bas du bâtiment, il lui avait été facile de trouver l'étage ainsi que le numéros de la porte où habitait Eren. Son visage n'exprimait rien. Seulement son visage. Après un moment à attendre, il se recula légèrement alors que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait doucement devant lui. Timmidement, Eren passa la tête, se découvrant à Levi. Celui-ci croisait les bras sur sa poitrine, habillé... différement de d'habitude : un jean clair et un haut à manches longues noir. Son regard d'acier se posa sur l'adolescent et son froncement de sourcils s'accentua. Le brun avait les yeux rougit et la mine creusé par la fatigue.

Après un moment, Eren baissa les yeux et s'effaça en ouvrant un peu plus la porte, invitant l'adulte à entrer chez lui. Levi ne se gêna pour pénétrer les lieux. Il se déchaussa sans qu'Eren n'y face vraiment attention, refermant la porte avant de dépasser le noiraud pour aller dans la cuisine, sous l'oeil attentif du mannequin. Là, il ouvrit l'un des placards de son meuble et soupira. Le refermant, il se pencha pour prendre un petit carnet, notant ce qu'il lui restait. Il barra une phrase avant d'ouvrir un second placard. Là, il pencha la tête. Y pénétrant son bras, il attrapa un sachet de calamar... Ils ont été généreux dit donc, pensa ironiquement Eren en reposant la boite.

Pendant ce temps, l'adulte embrassa le salon du regard. Il n'y avait plus rien à part une plante et des photos sur le sol dont la vitre avait été brisée sous la chute. Sur le sol, le contraste entre la poussière et le sol propre était encore présent. Là, il alla d'un pas rapide dans la chambre du plus jeune pour voir les lieux saccagés à la recherche de bien. Les habits étaient éparpillés dans la pièce, l'armoire renversée et le lit dans un piteux état. S'avançant un peu plus, il se pencha pour attraper une petite boite vide.

-C'est là que je gardais les bijoux de ma mère... C'est... C'était avec la clé que mon père m'avait donné, s'exclama Eren en prenant entre ses doigts une clé qu'il avait attaché autour de son cou, les larmes aux yeux. C'était les seuls souvenirs.

Levi s'avança vers Eren qui se redressa en essayant de retenir un sanglot.

-Sans compter les photos bien sûr.

Il se détourna, retournant dans le salon suivit par Levi qui n'avait pipé mot depuis qu'il était arrivé chez le jeune homme. Celui-ci laissa tomber le carnet au sol avant d'aller s'appuyer sur l'un des murs, les jambes repliés qu'il entoura de ses bras, enfouissant son visage entre. Se penchant, Levi attrapa le carnet et se permit d'y jeter un coup d'oeil. Puis, après un moment, le petit cahier toujours en main, il alla vers Eren. S'accroupissant, il regarda ses épaules être secouées par ses sanglots silencieux.

-Tu as de la famille autre que tes parents ? Demanda-t-il calmement, sa voix grave se voulant douce.

Eren secoua légèrement la tête.

-Ma soeur. Mikasa. Mais elle vit à la capitale depuis longtemps. Elle vient plus ici. Ou très peu, répondit-il sans relever la tête.

-Et tu comptes vivre ici ?

Un rire rauque s'éleva, surprenant le plus vieux.

-Tu veux que j'aille vivre où ? Je te rapelle que je ne suis qu'un lycéen orphelin qui est obligé de travailler. Non. Rectification, qui était obligé de travailler vu que grâce à Hanji j'ai été viré. Je ne vais jamais pouvoir...

Levi coupa Eren dans son monologue en le forçant à relever la tête et à plonger ses yeux baignés de larmes dans les siens. Là, d'un geste du pouce, il essuya le liquide salé avant de le forcer à se relever. Une fois sur ses pieds, il lui mit dans les mains son carnet avant de s'éloigner. Allant dans la chambre, il trouva par miracle un sac qu'il remplit de sous vêtements et de quelques habits. Dans le lot, il apperçut le haut qu'il avait pour la scéance photo. Le prenant, il l'enfourna dans le sac. Allant dans la salle de bain, il prit sa brosse à dent, quelques autres produits avant de revenir dans le salon. Là, il prit toutes les photos qu'il mit aussi dans le sac sous l'oeil interrogatif et surpris du plus jeune qui ne bougeait pas. Fermant enfin le sac, il se tourna vers Eren qui sursauta lorsque sa voix grave s'éleva.

-Tu n'as rien d'autre à prendre ?

-Hein ? S'exclama-t-il avant de répondre sans trop savoir pourquoi. Heu... Non, c-c'est bon...

Sans attendre, il le prit par le bras. Il lui ordonna de se chausser avant d'en faire de même. Une fois tout deux, chaussures aux pieds, Levi le poussa dehors avant d'attraper ses clés au passage. Refermant derrière lui, il glissa le trousseau dans sa poche de jean avant de prendre Eren par la main, le sac sur son épaule, et de le tirer à sa suite. Eren ne dit rien, suivant sagement le mannequin. De toute façon, que pouvait-il faire ? D'autant plus que dans son état émotionnel, il n'était pas apte à réagir. Et puis, il n'était pas idiot, il savait que Levi l'amener chez lui. Cela lui réchauffait quelque peu le coeur. Il n'aurait jamais cru que le noiraud fairait ça et surtout pour lui. S'en était presque iréel.

Une fois dehors, Levi le fit monter dans sa voiture, lui mettant son sac sur les genoux avant de monter à son tour. Alors qu'il faisait rugir le moteur, Levi, à l'aide de son kit main libre, passa un appel. S'engageant sur la route, la sonnerie retentit suivit de la voix si caractéristique et enjoué d'Hanji qui s'élèva dans l'habitacle, faisant se crisper Eren qui détourna le regard vers l'extérieur.

-Chez moi dans cinq minutes, déclara froidement le mannequin avant de raccrocher, ne laissant pas le temps à la photographe de dire quoi que ce soit.

Et comme convenue, Hanji était, cinq minutes plus tard, devant la porte du noiraud qui arriva peu après. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant Eren dont la main était emprisonnée dans celle du plus vieux. Jetant un regard noir à la brune qui ne comprit par pourquoi, il ouvrit sa porte et y pénétra avec Eren, suivit par Hanji qui fronçait les sourcils d'incompréhension.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-elle alors que Levi refermait la porte derrière lui et se déchausser tout comme Eren qui, par la suite, resta timidement debout dans le spacieux salon, admirant les lieux. Rien à voir avec son appartement maintenant très vide.

Ne répondant toujours pas, le mannequin prit le sac d'Eren et l'amena dans sa chambre avant de revenir.

-Je n'en ai rien à foutre de ce que tu penses. Mais là, tu vas aller au commisariat pour faire en sorte que ces abrutits de flics se bougent le cul à trouver qui a cambriolé le gamin et tu va, par la suite, voir son patron pour le convaincre de le reprendre en lui expliquant pourquoi tu l'as prit avec toi hier. Car oui, il n'a plus, ni boulot – et c'est de ta faute – ni appartement.

-Hein ? Quoi ? S'exclama de surprise Hanji en se tournant vers Eren qui se frottait le bras en détournant le regard, mal à l'aise. Elle ne pue faire quoi que ce soit d'autre car la voix grondante de Levi s'éleva de nouveau.

-Maintenant !

Connaissant le noiraud, elle ne perdit pas une seconde et quitta l'appartement en coup de vent, hurlant qu'elle allait tout arranger. Soupirant, Levi fini par se tourner vers Eren qui ne savait décidément pas où se mettre.

-Va prendre une douche, gamin. Je vais préparer à manger pendant ce temps. La salle de bain et à côté de ma chambre, au bout du couloir.

Sans attendre, il alla dans sa cuisine américaine alors qu'Eren, hésitant, fini par obéir. Pénétrant le petit couloir, il vit un première porte. L'ouvrant timidement, il constata qu'il s'agissait de la chambre du mannequin. Celle-ci était grand, avec de grandes vitres, une armoire intégrée au mur et un lit double. Baissant les yeux, il vit son sac au pied du lit. Le prenant, il le mit sur le lit avant de l'ouvrir. Là, il prit ses affaires de bains, sa brosse à dent, avant de se figer. Retournant dans le salon, il alla timidement dans la cuisine où Levi s'activait au fourneau.

-Hum...

Se retournant, Levi posa ses yeux gris sur la silhouette d'Eren qui sautait d'un pied à l'autre.

-Je... Pour une serviette et... Enfin, j'ai pas de... Pyjama.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Eren rougissait en n'osant pas regarder le mannequin dans les yeux, des images de la scèance photo lui revenant en mémoire.

-Dans le petit meuble sous l'évier il y a des serviettes propres, répondit Levi en lui tournant le dos, reprenant son activitait de cuisine. Pour ton pyjama je l'ai prit.

-Hein... Pourtant je ne l'ai pas-

-Le haut des photos.

Rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, Eren bredouilla un pathétique : " A-ah bon.. bah... d'accord... je... " avant de quitter la cuisine, retournant dans la chambre. Là, il prit un caleçon propre ainsi que le fameux tee-shirt trop grand, le visage toujours aussi rouge. Après un moment, il reposa son sac au pied du lit avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Posant ses affaires dans un coin, Eren embrassa la salle d'eau du regard. Celle-ci était à l'image du reste de l'appartement : grande. Une douche italienne dans un coin, une baignoire à côté, un grand évier avec miroir, en dessous, le fameux meuble d'où il sortit une serveitte de bain. Se déshabillant, il hésita un moment avant de poser ses affaires avec le reste et de pénétrer dans la douche.

Il y resta un long moment. Il y pleura, rageant contre lui, contre sa soeur qui n'était pas là, contre Hanji, contre tout le monde. Même contre Levi qui le chamboulait de l'intérieur sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Puis, après un moment recroquevillé contre les paroies froides de la douche, il sortit, se sécha, enfila son haut en rougissant ainsi que son sous vêtements, prit ses affaires qu'il remit dans son sac avant d'aller dans le salon où Levi était déjà. Il était devant son canapé, penché sur la table basse où il mettait le couvert. Devant lui, la télévision diffusait les informations. Se redressant, Levi apperçut l'adolescent du coin des yeux, s'amusant de le voir tirer en rougissant sur son haut trop court mais qui le mettait si bien en valeur lui et son corps finement musclé, ses longues jambes halées.

-Tu as mis tes affaires au sale ? Demanda Levi en allant dans sa chambre sans attendre la réponse.

-Bah...

Le noiraud constata en effet que, non, Eren ne les avait pas misent. Alors, prenant dans son sac ses habits sales, il les mis dans sa panière, mettant au passage sa brosse à dent avec la sienne. Revenant dans le salon, il esquissa un léger sourire en coin en constatnt qu'Eren n'avait toujours pas bougé, toujours aussi gêné à tirer sur son haut comme pour le rallonger. Bizarrement, il avait envie de le taquiner. Alors, son visage n'exprimant rien, il se pencha derrière Eren, comme pour essayer d'apperçevoir ses fesses sous le haut. Aussitôt Eren piqua un fard en s'éloignant, mettant sa main derrière comme pour le cachait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ? Baffouilla-t-il alors que Levi ricana, surprenant le brun qui se figea à cette vision.

-Pas la peine de jouer les vierges éffarouchés Eren. Je l'ai déjà vu ton cul.

Cela n'aida pas Eren qui rougit encore plus en tremblant sous la gêne. Comment ça " il avait déjà vu ses fesses " ? Et quand ?! Bon sang ! Ne me dîtes pas que ?! S'étrangla intérieurement Eren en s'imaginant Levi lui relevant le haut pour le mater, voir pire. Le remarquant et devinant ses pensées, Levi secoua la tête, amusé de voir à quel point Eren était un plein d'hormone et bel et bien vierge ! S'approchant de lui, il le frôla du bout des doigts, le faisant sursauter avant d'aller s'asseoir sur son sofa.

-Relax, gamin ! Tu bouges quand tu dors.

Se rappelant qu'il s'était lamentablement endormie hier lors des photos. Cela le fit baisser la tête de honte en s'imaginant bouger, soupirant alors que le haut remontait au dessus de son postérieur sous les yeux brillant du plus vieux. Bordel ! Mais pourquoi lui ? Hein ? Pourquoi ?

Perdu dans ses films, Eren poussa un petit cris lorsque les doigts de Levi lui aggripèrent le poignet pour le faire s'asseoir à côté de lui, devant une assiette pleine de boeuf bourgignon. Un frisson le parcourut alors qu'il ne put détacher ses yeux de la main pâle du mannequin toujours autour de son poignet. La poigne était douce, tout comme sa peau, telle une caresse. Et lorsque celle-ci se retira, il se surprit à être déçus. Il aurait aimé que jamais le contacte ne se brise. Relevant ses yeux fatigués, il admira le profil de l'adulte machant sa viande avec calme. Il avait envie de glisser ses doigts sur sa joue, de les enrouler dans ses cheveux. Pourquoi ?

-Mange Eren, déclara le noiraud en remarquant que celui-ci le fixait bizarrement, une étrange lueur dans les yeux mais qu'il connaissait pour l'avoir lui même lorsqu'il regardait le brun.

Semblant revenir à la réalité, Eren rougit en détournant son regard sur son assiette. Doucement, il prit ses couverts et, déglutissant en essayant d'ignorer le regard de Levi sur lui, commença à manger son repas.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre court, mais je n'ai pas le morale ni la force d'écrire plus, désolé.

* * *

 **VIII**

Eren rouvrit brusquement les yeux, les posant sur l'écran de télévision qui diffusait un film quelconque dont il n'avait pas retenu le nom. Les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, installé dans un coin du canapé, Eren retint avec difficulté un bâillement, tirant sur son haut pour cacher son boxeur. A côté de lui, assit les jambes tendus devant lui et posés sur sa table basse, Levi jeta un coup d'œil au plus jeune qui luttait pour ne pas sombrer dans le sommeil qui pesait durement sur ses épaules. Détournant un instant le regard, il regarda l'heure sur son téléphone allumé sur la table basse. Une heure du matin passé. Les jeunes tenaient de moins en moins longtemps.

-Va au lit, Eren.

Dans un énième bâillement, le jeune brun tourna son visage en direction du plus vieux qui lui, demeurait neutre. Tout du moins en apparence. D'une voix endormit, Eren demanda l'heure avant d'ouvrir grand ses yeux. Il était si tard ? Se levant rapidement en s'étirant, faisant, sans s'en rendre compte, remonter son haut et offrant à Levi une magnifique vu sur ses fesses, ce dernier ne se gênant pas pour regard. Après tout, nous avons des yeux, c'est fait pour voir, non ?

-Je vais avoir du mal à me lever demain, soupira-t-il en laissant retomber ses bras le long de son corps, baissant le rideau sur son postérieur.

-Pas besoin de te lever tôt non plus, répondit le mannequin en reportant son attention sur sa télévision.

-Je commence à huit heure donc si, je vais devoir me lever tôt, souffla avec désespoir Eren. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se lever demain, surtout pour aller en cours.

-Tu ne vas pas au lycée demain. On règle ton problème de cambriolage et de boulot.

Se tournant vers l'adulte, Eren resta un moment figé, surpris par ce que venait de dire Levi. Déjà qu'il l'hébergeait, ensuite il veut absolument l'aider... Pourquoi ? Il doutait que la star l'eut fait avec quelqu'un d'autre. Alors pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi lui et pas un autre ? Il n'avait rien de spécial ? Rien d'extraordinaire non plus. Fronçant les sourcils, Eren hésita avant de retourner s'asseoir sur le canapé, attirant l'attention du noiraud qui tourna la tête en sa direction, ses sourcils un peu plus froncés.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi, gamin ?

-Pourquoi tout ça ? Pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi ? Pourquoi moi ?

Gardant le silence, seul le bruit de la télévision se faisait entendre. Ils se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux. Même Eren ne rougissait pas. Il demeurait calme. Il voulait des réponses. Après un moment, Levi détourna de nouveau la tête, la dirigeant vers la télévision qui diffusait une pub idiote.

-Ai-je besoin d'une raison ? Finit-il par répondre sans le regarder.

-Non. Mais te connaissant, je doute que tu l'ais fait par charité ou autre.

Fermant les yeux, le mannequin soupira silencieusement avant de se pencher en avant, enlevant ses jambes de la table basse. Attrapant la télécommande, il éteignit la télé avant de reposer l'objet et de se lever sous le regard d'Eren qui n'était pas prêt de lâcher l'affaire. Il voulait savoir. Passant devant Eren, il se tourna vers lui avant de glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux, les ramenant en arrière. Sans enlever ses doigts de sa chevelure brune, Levi soupira et vint se mettre à califourchon sur ce dernier, collant son front au sien en fermant les yeux. Eren rougit instantanément, se crispant en sentant son autre main de libre venir ce glisser sous son haut pour caresser du pouce sa cuisse.

-L-Levi ?

-Je ne veux pas t'impliquer dans ça. Dans ce monde. Dans mon monde, souffla-t-il dans un murmure sans rouvrir les yeux.

Eren retrouva une couleur normal et baissa les yeux.

-Moi non plus. Je n'aimerai pas vivre comme toi. Faire la une des journaux, être le centre de l'attention...

-Alors ne me demande pas pourquoi je fais tout ça pour toi, fit Levi en rouvrant les yeux, les plongeant dans ceux d'Eren qui les avait relevé, une étincelle de détermination illuminant son regard.

-... Mais je suis prêt à faire un effort.

Levi fronça les sourcils en s'éloignant, gardant ses mains là où elles étaient, bien que celle sur la cuisse du brun avait cessé tout mouvement.

-Faire un effort ?

-Te connaître. Savoir comment j'ai pu... Non, ça je le sais... Je le sais déjà...

Levi ferma de nouveau les yeux avant de s'approcher du plus jeune qui ferma ses yeux à son tour. Collant d'abord leur front, le noiraud fini par effleurer les lèvres du brun avec les siennes, procurant n frisson à ce dernier avant de vraiment les poser dessus, savourant la sensation. Eren répondit aussitôt au baiser chaste, quoi que de plus en plus sûr et ferme. Une langue taquine vint demander l'accès que le lycéen accorda sans rechigner, gémissant sans y faire attention en sentant le muscle humide du mannequin venir caresser le sien, s'enroulant, dansant. De multiple frissons les parcouraient, tous plus agréable les uns que les autres. Expirant bruyamment par le nez, les deux hommes ne se décollaient pas. La main de Levi sur la cuisse du plus jeune était remontait sur ses fesses, amenant avec lui le haut. Eren avait mit les siennes sur sa hanche et sa joue. Une... Deux... Trois... Cinq minutes s'écoulèrent où Levi et Eren s'embrassèrent langoureusement, tendrement.

Dans un bruit de sucions, Levi s'éloigna du brun, coupant court au baiser, respirant fortement comme Eren qui rouvrit ses yeux, les plongeant dans ceux de Levi qui vint déposer ses lèvres une dernière fois sur son front avant de se lever, entraînant Eren avec lui. Sans un mot, il alla dans sa chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui. Il se glissa sous les draps avec Eren et, fermant les yeux, se laissant aller au sommeil.


End file.
